guttenplagwikiaorg_de-20200215-history
Forum:Trennung von Fakt und Interpretation
Die Diskussion in diesem Forum ist ja doch etwas hitzig. Ich freue mich allerdings, dass Vertreter aller Meinungen hier aktiv sind und es nicht bei gegenseitigem Hochjubeln oder Konfabulieren bleibt. Eine Sache, die mir aufgefallen ist, betrifft die Manglende Trennung von Fakt und Interpretation, die von vielen Vorgenommen wird. Es ist klar, dass ueber dieser Wiki der Geist der "grossen" Wikipedia steht, dass sie also bemueht ist, Fakten zusammenzutragen. Die Interpretation dieser erfolgt dann (zumindest vornehmlich) in diesem Forum. Es gibt, so sehe ich es, zwei grundlegend Verschiedene Ansaetze in der Interpretation der vorliegenden Fakten, eine Interpretation, die im Rahmen der freien Meinungsaesserung m.E. jedem zusteht. Die erste Moeglichkeit ist die von Guttenberg selbst vorgetragene, dass es sich um eine (unbewusste) Reihung von einzelnen Fehlern handelt, welche zwar gehaeuft, aber nicht systematisch Auftreten. Die andere Sichtweise unterstellt (!) ein systematisches, bewusstes plagiieren, denn es scheint ihr die einzige Moeglichkeit, den Umfang (und einige Details) der Fehler zu erklaeren. Hieran scheiden sich offenbar die Geister, was auch nicht verwundert, denn beides sind Interpretationen, die die entsprechende Handlungsweise KTzGs voraussetzen, anstatt sie zu belegen. Solange die Argumentation auf dieser Ebene verweilt, bleibt es also bei der ueblichen Politik-Schlammschlacht a la "hat er oder hat er nicht". Ich waere an Ihrer Meinung zur Dichotomie bewusst/unbewusst sehr interessiert! ---- Ich habe selbst während des Studiums über ein Dutzend Hausarbeiten, und eine ca. 100 seitige Magisterarbeit verfasst und kann daher aus meiner eigenen Erfahrung sagen, daß es ausgeschlossen ist unbewusst einen mehrseitigen Text aus einer amerikanischen Fachzeitschrift zu übersetzen, dies anschließend zu vergessen und für einen eigenen Entwurf zu halten. http://de.guttenplag.wikia.com/wiki/Seite_362-363 Meiner Erfahrung nach ist es auch sehr unwahrscheinlich, im Internet auf eine Hausarbeit eines Studenten zu stoßen, diese auf der Festplatte zu speichern und nach einer gewissen Reifungszeit eine Seite daraus für einen Eigenentwurf zu halten. http://de.guttenplag.wikia.com/wiki/Kategorie:ZBhausarbeitUNBEKANNT_2003 Ob es allerdings möglich ist, zu vergessen daß über ein Dutzend Seiten meiner Arbeit vom wissenschaftlichen Dienst des Bundestages geschrieben wurde, kann ich nicht beurteilen. Denn diese Quelle stand mir nicht zur Verfügung. ---- naja, ich kann mir gut vorstellen, dass man über die jahre der arbeit irgendwann vergisst, woher all die informationen (bzw. texte) stammen. das beantwortet allerdings nicht die frage, wie man dazu kommt, all das überhaupt erstmal in dieser art und weise zusammenzukopieren... angeblich gibts sogar ne form der verhaltensstörung, bei der genau sowas passiert (man klaut texte von anderen und bildet sich dann später ein, man hätte alles selbst erarbeitet). ---- Ich denke auch, er hat bewusst plagiiert, weil - er hat die Einleitung abgeschrieben. Themendefinition&Einstieg ins Buch überlässt man niemand fremden, erst recht nicht bei einer Dissertation. - es sind zu viele. "Ein paar" vergessene Zitate sind noch im Rahmen, da gibts einen Rüffel, aber die komplette Arbeit wimmelt ja davon. Das kann unmöglich Nachlässigkeit sein und wenn, dann hab ich Sorgen um die Bundeswehr und die Sicherheit unseres Landes so lange er im Amt ist - ihm müssen die Zitierregeln bekannt gewesen sein, sowie die Konsequenzen bei deren Nichteinhaltung (da er ja sicher zuvor auch schon Studienarbeiten angefertigt haben muss). Sprich, hier ist bekannt, dass sehr viel Sorgfalt angebracht ist, auch um evtl Originalstellen nochmal zu lesen und in den Sinnzusammenhang zu stellen. Mangelnde Sorgfalt wendet man deshalb nur mit einem Grund an. (Nochmal, ich hab Angst um die Bundeswehr) - Zwischen dem ersten Zitatesammeln und dem letzten Korrekturlesen mögen 7 Jahre liegen, aber man vergisst nicht einfach, dass etwas nicht von einem selbst sein könnte. Hier insb. längere Passagen und hier widerum insb. die Einleitung. -> der Mann sagt nicht die Wahrheit, der Mann taktiert. ----- Nun, in der Gefahr mich zu wiederholen, das ist eine Argumentation, die davon ausgeht, dass er bewusst kopiert hat. Sie sehen das vielleicht nicht so, weil ihre Argumentation es plausibel macht, dass er kopiert hat. Ich finde die Untersuchung der Alternative, also dem "nicht bewussten" Abschreiben interessanter. Ich kann mir naemlich (den obigen Vorschlag der Verhaltensstoerung Kryptomnesie ausgenommen) nicht vorstellen, wie das abgelaufen ist. Aber auch das ist keine Argumentation. Wenn wir belegen wollen, dass er bewusst plagiiert hat (ich gebe zu, das will ich, weil ich es glaube), dann muessen wir die "unbewusst"-These zum Widerspruch fuehren. ---- Charmante Idee, leider aber wohl nicht durchführbar, da die dafür benötigten Informationen vermutlich nicht zu bekommen sind. Vielleicht hilft eine Eingrenzung der Szenarien, in denen ein Vergessen möglich ist: - eine psychische Krankheit/Verhaltensstörung -> dafür müsste man Guttenberg näher beobachten und auf Verhaltensinkonsistenzen achten - eine langer Zeitraum in denen keine Auseinandersetzung mit der Materie stattgefunden hat (Jahr 1: Matierialsammlung und grobe Formulierung, dann 5 Jahre nichts, Jahr 7: Ausformulierung) -> ein Überblick über seine übrigen Tätigkeiten während dieses Zeitraums könnte weiterhelfen - extrem schlampige Materialverwaltung -> hier würde Guttenbergs "Dissertationszettelbox" weiterhelfen Mehr Szenaren fallen mir gerade nicht ein, bin mir aber sicher, falls es die gibt, es ist sehr schwer einen "harten" Nachweis für die Unmöglichkeit eines unbewussten Betrugs zu finden. Je mehr ich gerade über die Ausrede von KTx nachdenke, desto abstruser erscheint sie mir.. So bleibts dann beim spekulieren.. es sei denn man wird Betreuer im Kindergarten des Guttenbergnachwuchses - Kinder plappern gern;p ----- Dass es sich um lediglich "unbewusste" Täuschungen handeln könnte, würde ich nur unter folgendem Blickwinkel erwägen: Guttenberg kam nie in den Genuss einer ordenlichen, wissenschaftlichen Ausbildung (z.B. weil im Studium andere Schwerpunkte gesetzt wurden). Ich habe hier im Forum einen Link eingestellt, der Zugang zu rund 80 Dissertationen bietet, die im Jahr 2008 an der Uni Bayreuth eingereicht wurden. Wenn sich anhand dieser Arbeiten (bzw. jenen, die an TzGs ehemaliger Fak. eingereicht wurden) das Bild ergeben würde, dass eine unwissenschaftliche Arbeitsweise in Bayreuth Gang und Gäbe ist (was mir vorzustellen schwer fällt), dann würde dies Guttenberg nach meiner Auffassung zumindest von dem Vorwurf des Vorsatzes entlasten. In diesem - ich wiederhole - sehr unwahrscheinlichen Fall, müsste man wirklich davon ausgehen, dass der Mann es einfach nicht besser gewusst hatte. Mein Herz aber sagt mir, dass es soo schlimm doch hoffentlich nicht um eine ganze Fakultät oder ein ganzes Institut bestellt sein kann. --87.165.229.227 00:32, 22. Feb. 2011 (UTC) ---- Als (fast) Jurist, sollte Gutti schon wissen was und wie man zitieren kann. Eine Krankheit ist für mich das wahrscheinlichste. Leider kann man mit einer psychischen Krankheit kein Politiker werden(Soweit mir zugetragen wurde). ---- Ich gebe zu, die Idee meines Vor-Vor-Vorredners, die These "unbewussten Plagiierens" zu falsifizieren, hat wissenschaftstheoretisch einiges für sich. Nur fürchte ich, dass dies nicht zu leisten sein wird. (Und das ist vielleicht Herrn zu Guttenbergs Trumpf.) Mit Ferndiagnosen à la Kryptomnesie zu operieren, hilft da auch nicht weiter. Kein seriöser Psychologe bzw. Psychiater würde sich - so zumindest ein befreundeter Facharzt für Psychiatrie, mit dem ich mich darüber eben unterhalten habe - darauf einlassen wollen. Es sei indes aufgrund eigener und berichteter Erfahrungen unterstellt, dass Herr zu Guttenberg während seines Studiums im Rahmen einführender methodischer Lehrveranstaltungen die Arbeitstechnik korrekten Exzerpierens vermittelt wurde (solches liesse sich allenfalls anhand der Curricula bzw. mittels Nachfragen bei Kommilitonen und/oder damaligen Dozierenden ermitteln). Ich bin kein Jurist sondern Historiker, und ausserdem wurde ich nicht an der Uni Bayreuth sondern an der Uni Zürich ausgebildet, die nun zugegebenermassen in einer anderen Liga universitärer Hochschulen spielt. Uns jedenfalls wurde beigebracht, Exzerpte mit den genauen bibliographischen Angaben zu versehen, und zudem nahegelegt, nur dann nicht paraphrasierend zu exzerpieren, wenn ein wörtliches Zitat zur Verdeutlichung einer Aussage bzw. eines Gedankengangs wesentlich ist. Auch in diesem Falle, so lehrte man uns weiter, müsste ein lege artis erstelltes Exzerpt ein wörtliches Zitat zwingend auch als solches kennzeichnen. Wäre Herr zu Guttenberg bei der Erstellung seiner Exzerpte nach diesen Grundsätzen vorgegangen, so hätte auch die offenbar lange Erstellungszeit der Arbeit - mit den damit verbundenen Pausen, in denen er sich der Niederschrift nicht widmen konnte - nicht zu dem von ihm zu seiner Verteidigung nun vorgebrachten "Verlust des Überblicks über die Quellen" führen dürfen, zumindest nicht in dem hier dokumentierten Ausmass. __________________ @ Historiker Die von Dir beschriebene Vorgehensweise versteht sich von selbst. Oder "sollte" sich von selbst verstehen, und das ist eben das Problem. Die Menschen suchen eben immer nach Erklärungen und Gründen wenn so etwas passiert. --87.165.251.122 08:41, 22. Feb. 2011 (UTC)